New Beginning
by Jojo918
Summary: Highschool AU, Bubblegum is starting at a new school and takes interest in another girl, Marceline, but is she all she is made out to be? This story will have a lot of awkwardness between the two because of certain events, Rated M just in case. First attempt in the world of fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first story, so idek, i'm kinda practicing writing ahaha. Basically i'm planning to make the said events a little awkward and a slow build up, but we'll see ;) Enjoy!**

**...**

Chapter 1

Bonnibel was never particularly popular, nor was she particularly unpopular. People just didn't seem to understand her interests, nor did she understand theirs, which is probably why she found it so difficult to make good friends.

This was a signature problem when moving to a new school; "Ooo Senior High? what a silly name" she giggled to herself as she sat in the backseat of the car. But even worse, it was a public school. Definitely not something a high achieving private school teen was ever accustomed too.

The car hit a speed bump which jolted her thoughts, as it pulled into a park about 3 lines back from the school. The sound of the hand break lead to silence in the car as she stared blank faced into the back of the seat in front of her. Pepper turned to face her.

"Now, you have a good first day won't you?"

The girl looked up from her trance like state and gave a small nod as she exited the car with her pink bag. "Well, at least it is a nice day."

...

As soon as she entered the school, everything was going wrong. Not only was the student service office difficult to find, but they were also taking forever to sort out her details to send her on her way, which meant she'd have to awkwardly walk into her first class late. She sat quietly in the waiting room trying to appear calm... but she hated not doing anything. It meant that she began to think... about her life, how her parents recently split, how her father wanted to move away as far as he could, and how she was dumped on her uncle Pepper, unsure of what was really going on. Part of her wanted to find out, but part of her wanted to remain in her own little bubble and get on with her own life, which is what she intended to do...

The door diagonally in front of her flung open suddenly and in came a small, lovely looking old lady which she knew to be the principle, and a young dark haired teen floundering behind.

"Aww c'mon Mrs T, I wasn't doing anything bad or... ah... particularly disruptive at all, that teacher just really friggin' hates me!"

Bonnibel was surprised at the sudden disruption and looked at the odd pair standing in the doorway. The taller teen was wearing an open red flannelette shirt with a tight fitting black singlet underneath and black skinny jeans with rips at the knees, these lead onto red converse style shoes. Her look was completed with an array of loose dog tags around her neck. Although the platinum blonde lady was almost half her size, she seemed in complete control of everything and everyone around her. The lady ignored the girls' pleas and walking straight to Bonnibel, handing her a timetable, and then turning back to the other girl.

"Now now Marceline, I know you don't try to get yourself in trouble, but you have to learn to be more respectful towards others. Since it's the first day back, I'm only going to ask you to escort this kind young lady to her class, which shouldn't be too difficult of a task, correct?"

The dark haired girl turned to face the other girl dressed almost entirely in pink, looking her up and down. This sent shivers down Bonnie's spine.

"Gee Mrs T... I didn't kill anyone."

The new girls nervousness suddenly turned to anger as though that comment triggered something inside her, she was about to open her mouth to make a smart comment back when the dark haired girl continued.

"Nah, just kidding, if it gets me out of shit, i'm up to it, come on."

...

The pair walked down the silent corridors with Bonnie following closely behind Marceline, Bonnibel staring intently at her timetable. The dark haired girl glanced back to the array of pink following close behind as she was walking.

"So... Mr. Lemon's class for science, yea?"

Bonnie looked up from her failed attempt at trying to read her timetable, normally she would wear glasses to read but she didn't want to look like a complete nerd on her first day.

"ah... um, yea?"

"Well... welcome to hell." Marceline smirked as she turned back to watch where she was walking.

The pair turned right into another corridor and as she did, Marcelines movements slowed to a stop.

"Hold up Princess..."

"Princes...?

"Shut!"

With the taller girl holding her index finger up to the pink girls face, Bonnie turned to see a reflection of a figure in the glass doors. The figure was walking closer to turn into their corridor when Marceline turned to Bonnibel.

"Yup... Asshole alert"

The girl grabbed the shoulder of Bonnies shirt and dragged her back around the corner, sub-consciously pushing her against the wall to keep out of sight.

"Wha..."

Stunned, Bonnibel struggled to find words as Marceline pushed her weight against her, one hand still on her right shoulder and her other elbow on the wall next to her left ear, keeping them both out of sight. Bonnie didn't exactly know why the taller girl had sprawled herself across her, but her closeness was something she was not use too... not by any human.

"Shhhhh..."

Bonnibel looked up to Marcelines' face, only centimetres away from hers as they both kept flat against the wall, her cheeks began to grow warm looking directly at the other girls face, even though it was turned to face the approaching figure. Footsteps slowly came closer to the corner and the taller girls grip tightened around the shoulder of Bonnie's sweater, pushing their bodies closer, there was a long moment of silence followed as a tall dark figure emerged from the corner with a white mohork receding from the bottom of his neck, right over to the front of their face.

The figure walked nonchalantly past the corner they were hidden and into a distant corridor.

Becoming aware of their closeness, Bonnie heart began to fasten and her body heat up.. _What the hell?_ She thought to herself as the taller girl slowly backed up and peeped out from the corner.

"Coast is clear!"

"...Ah... Yea"

_Nope... Nope. There was no fucking way... why the hell did her body react like that... maybe it was just lack of human contact? Yea that's it..._

"You coming or nah?"

Bonnie nodded and regained her stature taking a step toward the older girl. They continued to walk to their first class.

...

Approaching the door of the classroom, everything seemed quiet... finally she was there, it seemed like this took forever.

"Here we are!"

"Ah, thanks..."

"Cya"

"But aren't you in this class..."

Bonnibel looked up to see Marceline already walking down the corridor waving a hand in her direction.

"Well... that's that then" Bonnie said under her breath as she opened the door to the classroom, facing what she expected the entire time. Every face turned to look at her entering the classroom.

"mmmmmmmyes?"

_Wow... what a creep..._

"My name is... ahh, well you can call me Bubblegum"

"oh... a new student... Yes!? Ahaha... sit down now please." Mr. Lemon seemed to struggle with his words

Bonnie shot the teacher a wierd glance but without wanting to question, sat in the second row.

...

The bell rang for the start of break and Bonnie sat at a table with her new found 'friends', if you could even call them that...

"OHH MYY GLLOB, so like, do you know what would look, like, super cute on you, if you wore, like a blue collar underneath that pink sweater... OR, maybe like, a white sweater? Yea that would go, WAIT was that Finn that just walked past... oh my glob, it totes was. Guys... I think he's looking in our direction... OH MY GLOB! I think he is totally looking at me!"

So... when she thought of making friends, she didn't exactly think these types of friends;

A chubby girl, Laura (or LSP when her full name was abbreviated) who really knew how to accentuate her figure well, and actually might have been quite attractive if it wasn't for her obnoxious attitude. Her slightly less obnoxious friend, Melissa, who kinda just went along with what LSP was saying most of the time, and a lovely blonde girl, who despite colourful style, seemed to be lost behind the other attention seeking girls...

"So...how long have you known these two for?"

The blonde gave an almost bored expression

I've... ah only...(I've only been here for half a year)

_Crap... of course she doesn't speak much English, but so very conveniently, I can speak a little bit of Korean :D_

"Huh wow... (That must be quite difficult for you then)"

The blonde girl nodded and looked back down to the ground. _Not much of a speaker either..._

"Wait... you guys were talking about me, weren't you, like you don't have to tell me, I know i'm awesome."

Bonnie stared at the girl in the purple dress standing in front of her.

_Hold up... I can work with this._

"Ah, yea, you're totally cool, but..." Bonnie thought about what she was saying carefully.

"It looks as though that chick has been glancing over here quite often"

Bonnie nodded toward Marceline, who was sitting by herself writing in a notebook, she hoped that this would at least give her some information on the girl, and what better way than through the gossip of the school

"Oh... My... Glob... are you flippin' kidding me? Like ew, who does she even think she is, ain't no lesbian touching these lumps"

Bonnie eyebrow raised

"Lesbian?"

"YA! She is like, a total dyke, I seen her tryna hit on all the chicks, good thing everyone ELSE has morals, cuz I bet she's a slut too."

_Wow... who knew... but I mean it doesn't particularly surprise her considering the passing circumstances._

_..._

**Bam! Whats little ol' Bubblegum thinking :O!? Well I hope this goes in the direction i'm intending it, but I think it worked out okay so far. (And I apologize if the school system shown within is different from what you're use to... the only one I know is the English/Australian one, but i'm trying to make it flooow) **

**Ta ta! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks for all the follows and reviews, and sorry about taking so long to update i have been sorting out life. To be honest, i was not really sure where i wanted to go with this and I tried writing this chapter multiple times, but i finally think i got it! =D I will try updating more often :3 Enjoy!**

Chapter 2:

Her alarm went off at 7 o'clock, chiming for about 5 seconds before she hit the sleep button. It had only been a week but the privilege of going to a new school had already worn off. She sat up slowly and sleepily staring at the wall in front of her for a few minutes.

_This whole 'school' thing is too easy... I'm basically learning at the same level as what I did last year... before I moved._

But then again... she did seem to be wasting a lot more of her time on other people, constantly asking her questions about "Where did you come from?" "What it was like to be at a private school?" "What did you do?" For the first time, she was actually being forced to converse with people, which for her, could take some getting used to. Pulling her sheets back and hopping up, she went straight to the bathroom to fix herself up.

Lucky for her, her first class on Monday also happened to be her favourite, which gave her some motivation to get to school. She didn't know what it was, but even the look of the science classroom made her happy, it was something she could happily study for hours.

Everyone was seated and the teacher had just entered the classroom, she got out all her work books in preparation, the class was about to begin when another student walked through the door.

_Marceline?_

For the past week, Bonnibel had never seen her in the science class before, nor did she even expect her to do science. And never mind that, she was actually on time? Even from the one English class they have together, Bonnie knew that this **never **happened. Walking in quietly and undisruptively, Marceline sat a few spaces away from where Bubblegum was.

The teacher looked momentarily, almost expecting a smart comment, but as the dark haired girl proceeded to get out her books and notes. The teacher continued to introduce the topic, not wanting to question her attentiveness.

Bonnie finished her work early, she had already learnt all the things that were taught in the class. It seemed as though a previously promising lesson turned into a giant time waster. Every now and then she would pretend she was still working by writing things down here and there (so the teacher wouldn't give her more pointless work), but a majority of the time she discreetly looked around the classroom. As she was admiring the amount of equipment the science class had for a school like this, she remembered how strange Marceline had acted when she entered the classroom. Bonnie looked over at the taller girl sitting a few seats up, as she thought about some possible situations. The girl seemed to be struggling. She watched as Marceline wrote down a few words, leant her head on her hands and stared blankly at the sheet. She'd never seen her so focused on work before... something was definitely up.

...

The day went on without a hitch, and Bonnibel went to the front of the school to wait for her ride, usually she would drive home herself but her car was having some problems and pepper didn't have a problem picking her up, so she wasn't complaining.

She sat on the park bench out the front of the school, her nose buried in a textbook of which she thought to get ahead on so she had more free time later. She felt her phone vibrate against her leg and fumbled around to get it out of her pocket. Hitting the home button, the screen lit up with a message from pepper

**Sorry about the late notice but the traffic is really bad at the moment, I'm stuck coming back from the shopping centre, will be there in about half an hour**

Bonnie contemplated this message, and decided that it would be easier and quicker if she just walked home, not to mention, she kind of enjoyed zoning out to music.

**No problems don't worry, I will just walk home :))**

Bonnie slid her phone back into her pocket and lifted her bag onto the bench putting her book in her orderly back pack. Just as she was doing so she heard footsteps passing the spot she was sitting, the pink girl looked up.

Bubblegum found herself looking at the back of the tall dark girl, walking with a cool manner just pass the bench with her bag thrown over one shoulder.

"Marceline?"

The taller girl showed little acknowledgment, turning her head ever so slightly before facing forward, continuing her walk. Bonnie felt slightly taken aback by this response, it wasn't often that she went out of her way to actually try and speak with someone, but when she did, she was shrugged off as though she doesn't exist.

She felt a slight ball of anger form in her stomach, she didn't want to take this kind of rudeness.

"Hey! I was talking to you…-"

This time the dark haired girl stopped and turned to face Bonnie, her eyes were slightly scowled.

It was then Bonnie noticed the slight crimson red colour the taller girl had in her eyes, yet it looked kind of beautiful juxtaposed to her dark hair and light complexion.

"What do you want."

Bonnie blushed slightly, realizing that she had sat there just a little too long staring at the other girl.

At this moment the expression on the taller girls face changed ever so slightly, looking a little more mischievous.

_Crap…. Are my cheeks that red? Did she notice!?…_

"Well I-"

Marceline began walking toward the pink girl which threw her from her train of thought.

"Ahh… just thought, that…-"

A red boot landed to her left on the edge of the benched, aligned to where Bonnies knees were rested. Bubblegum pushed herself as far back against the bench as she could as Marceline leaned in, her right elbow resting on the lifted leg and her left hand now grabbing the back of the bench beside Bonnies right shoulder. The pink girl was trapped between Marceline and the bench, the taller girl made it clear she was trying to assert her dominance over Bubblegum.

"What? That we could be friends?"

Marceline threw a toothy grin, awaiting a response from the pink girl.

But Bonnies mind was completely jumbled, stuck in this position, all she could see was Marcelines hypnotizing eyes, her sharp features, and with the close proximity, she could smell her spicy yet sophisticated perfume. Trying not to give away what she was really thinking, Bonnie tried to continue with what she was originally trying to say.

"I…-"

"You?"

_Stop interrupting me dammit._

Marceline ran her left hand over Bonnies shoulder, the pink girl tilted her head away confused and flustered at the sudden touch. The taller girl continued to slide her hand over her collar bone to the center of her chest.

"...You…"

The taller girl paused, savoring the moment before her hand tightened around the collar of the Bonnies shirt, pulling her up so the two girls were face to face.

"…Are wasting my time."

Bonnie was promptly pushed back against the bench, not enough to hurt her, but definitely enough to make a point. The taller girl moved back from the bench readjusting her bag over her shoulder, and began walking away with the same cool confidence as before. Suddenly a slight whimper from behind rang out through the quiet surrounding.

"I saw you in class today…"

Marceline stopped at this persistence from Bonnibel, yet still faced away from the pink girl.

"You seemed to be struggling and… well I thought that maybe I could offer assistance… but it doesn't matter."

The dark haired girl stood there for a moment. Long enough for Bonnibel to catch this occurrence and turn her head to face the girl. After a long pause and without a word, Marceline began walking again, however this time with a noticeably slower pace.

Bonnibel looked down at her bag, still resting open next to her and continued packing it so she could head back home.

**So there you go :O I've decided to make Marceline a little meaner than originally intended simply because i think it'll make things more interesting :D reviews are super helpful and thanks so much for the support that is already there 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Bonnie felt a little worn out from her walk home, she couldn't believe that someone could be that outright mean; she'd seen it in teen flicks and stuff, but having been pushed against a bench and told that _"you're wasting someone's time," _Kind of put her in a really bad mood, she didn't particularly like people already, but this just topped it.

Bonnie crossed Pepper on the way through her house, trying to hide her clearly saddened expression, she headed straight up the stairs of her house into the neat and cosy room she was happy to call her bedroom. Leaning her bag in the same corner as she always did, she fell back on her bed to think about her life, or more like, doze off and forget about life.

She felt herself slowly drift off, as her body became weightless, and she realised how exhausted she really was. Finally letting all her emotions drift away, and not having to worry about school the next day, she felt relaxed for the first time in what felt like… ever.

…that was until a phone notification interrupted her doze.

The screen of her phone illuminated the room as small chime of her message tone. Groggily, she reached over and picked it up, it was from LSP.

**Hey Giiirl, **

**Just letting you know there is a party this weekend at my friend Finns place, if you wanna hit it up, just let me know and I'll give you the details? Gonna be a bomb! And everyone's gonna be there, so maybe we can get you some hot date ;) xxx **

She stared at her screen for a few moment contemplating the request, she'd never really been to a proper party before; mainly because she never really had the desire to do so, but she suppose that it couldn't hurt since she didn't have anything planned for the weekend… not even homework, which was usually her excuse.

She began to type back:

**I'll think about it. Just send me the details.**

She sent the message, knowing that the short text would show she is not too fond of leaving her house, but hey, she had to experience the wild teenage life… right?

Her phone buzzed shortly after.

**Whatever, I'll drag you outta that house if I have to, you'll have fun. I got the address, I'll be over tomorrow at 5.**

A smile came across Bonnies face. Despite LSP having a very 'out there' personality, she had to admit, it fitted well with her own antisocial tendencies, and she could be a good friend when she wanted to.

Bubblegum sent off her own details and put her phone on the side table next to her.

_Enough drama for one day._

She laid back on her pillow and drifted off once more.

…..

Bonnie had had quite a relaxing day, lazing around, going over her noted for school, and watching whatever she could find on the television, so much so she almost lost track of time.

_Oh 4:30pm already… whoops_

Bonnie peeled herself of the couch she had been sitting and went up to her room to find some clothes to wear.

"Hmmm…"

Now that she thought about it, she didn't really know what she should wear to a party. A dress? But she did want to be a little more comfy if she is going to be hanging out at a house party.

She picked out a nice pink formal style top with diamantes around the collar, pale blue jeans and pink, slightly sparkly canvas shoes to match her top. She went to check herself out in the mirror.

_Good?... Eh, it'll do._

She decided to leave her hair down and curled, she examined how her hair looked in the mirror and laughed. She had remembered how strict the rules were at her last private school and how she had progressively added pink to her naturally blonde hair just to feel rebellious. Not that they ever really cared too much because she was one of the top student. Now her hair was a medium pastel pink colour and it felt like this is the way it should have been all along, so she kept it.

Just as she had finished prepping herself the doorbell chimed downstairs. Pepper had sent LSP straight through to Bonnibels room. She came bursting through the door.

"Hey giirrrl, are you ready to roll?... Oh my glob."

Bonnie looked at LSP in confusion.

"What?"

"We are not going to some movie night you know, common, let's get you a proper outfit."

LSP immediately started scrambling through her nicely packed drawers and pulled out a white skirt.

"Here try this."

She then looked through her closet and pulled out a pair of pink flats.

"There now go get changed quickly, don't keep me waiting."

She nodded and as LSP left the room she quickly got changed and went over to the mirror.

_Not bad actually._

She then grabbed her bag and exited her room.

"Oh now your bod is totally ready! You got this!"

The pink girl smiled and nodded then the pair headed downstairs.

…..

They ended up arriving about an hour late, with the party already clearly on its way.

"Just call me if you need anything okay Bonnibel, and even you too okay LSP"

"Don't worry Pepper, we will be fine, and thankyou again for the lift!"

Bonnie smiled cutely which seemed to calm Peppers nerves of allowing her to go to a party, not that he wouldn't have anyway, she just never asked so this was very different for him.

LSP broke the smiling sesh.

"Yeah thanks P."

LSP was the first to exit the car, closely followed by Bubblegum. She waved once more before pepper drove off.

"Gee, did he have to drive right up to the house, how embarrassing."

The bigger girl flicked her hair over her shoulder and strutted carelessly

"He was just worried, it's okay, I don't think anyone noticed… or cared."

They got to the house entrance and walked down the hall, Bubblegum could feel the ground under her vibrating from the loud music.

"Omgsh look there's Finn! This is our chance to go talk to him!"

Bonnie was still slightly taken aback by the humidity and the dull lighting, it was almost like a different world. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, chatting away, playing drinking games and staggering around. Bonnie felt a hand tighten around her wrist pulling her quickly.

"Hey Finn!"

"Oh, hi LSP how are you going?"

"I'm good thanks"

LSP began to inch closer to the blonde boy. Finn looked over LSP catching the pink haired girls' eye; a smile drew across his face.

"Bonnie! I-I didn't think you would be coming!"

Bonnie noticed a slight blush develop on the boy's face. She smiled politely.

"Y-yes, I decided to check it out."

"Omg, I was totally the one that dragged her here, like, she totally wouldn't be here if I hadn't told her too. So Finn, how have you been I haven't talked to you in like, forever! Why don't you get me a drink where do you keep them?..."

Bonnibel zoned out of LSP's rambling to Finn, who was clearly only engaging to be polite, she barely even noticed when Finn left to get them both a drink.

"Here you both go"

LSP almost snatched the drink from Finns hand, whilst PB flinched at the drink being gestured in her direction. She thanked him and opened the can reluctantly before hesitantly sipping at it.

_Actually, this isn't as bad as I thought it would be._

"What is this?"

"Cider"

"Oh."

Sure she could taste the alcohol, but the sweetness was enough to counter the taste. Being hidden amongst the rambles of the surrounding group she noticed a dark figure appear behind Finn.

"Yo, Finn, you got any more cups?"

Finn turned to look at the girl.

"Oh hey Marceline, yeah I do, just in the kitchen. Oh, by the way Marcie, this is Bonnie, she is the new-ish girl at our school!"

Marceline shot a glance over to the pink haired girl that seemed to pierce right through her.

"Yeah, I know."

The dark hair girl quickly turned on her heels and headed toward the kitchen.

"Hey wait, Marcy, where are you going."

The girl didn't even turn to look at the boy but instead yelled over her shoulder.

"Got a game of spin the bottle to attend to."

Finn turned back to face the two girls now holding a dorky grin across his face.

"H-hey, that seems like fun, I might leave you guys to it and go play."

Finn turned around and started walking in the other direction. LSP shifted her balance between feet.

"I'm coming too Finn!"

LSP followed Finn, with the pink girl hesitantly close by.

….

They approached a small group that was sitting around happily chatting. Having finished her drink she set the can down on a free table and made herself comfortable on the ground close by LSP. She noticed that everyone else seemed to have a drink on hand.

"Yo girl, go get us some more drinks! Finn said there is some in the fridge in the kitchen."

LSP nudged her and the pink girl nodded and stood up once again, heading over to the kitchen.

_One drink and don't feel any different, I guess that's a good thing?_

She got to the doorway and entered the kitchen, almost bumping right into the taller girl coming out of the kitchen with cups.

"Oh-umm I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

Bubblegum looked up at Marceline apologetically. The taller girl's eyes were like daggers, looking directly at her. The pink haired girl prepared herself for any retort she had coming but the dark haired girl slid around her, lightly brushing her shoulder on the way past. Bonnie forgot to breathe for a second before continuing her task.

She returned to the group just as they were about to start the game. A blonde haired boy named Jake, of which she recalled as being Finns Step Brother? Began explaining it to everyone.

"Okay, in case none of you guys have played before, here are the rules. There are two cups in the middle filled with some alcohol. When the bottle spins you can either choose to drink the alcohol or go through with the kiss. Every time you go through with the kiss, you are able to add some of what you are drinking to each cup, Okay? Lets get started.

Jake reached to the middle and span the bottle. It turned quickly before coming to a stop, pointing directly at Marceline. Finn hyped up.

"OOOOOHHH Marceline!"

Marceline smirked slightly at the boys childish mannerisms.

Finn reached in overly excited and span again. It seemed to spin for a lot longer than before, beginning to slow when it was about two people away from Bubblegum. Her heart began beating.

_Oh shit… please don't do this to me._

The bottle got slower and slower as it was inching in her direction. Bonnie looked away momentarily begging the bottle to keep turning.

"OOOHHHH!"

_Shit._

She looked up to see the position of the bottle.

"MARCELINE AND LSP! ARE YOU GAIN OR ARE YOU LAAAAAAME!"

A wash of relief washed over the pink haired girl seeing that it had landed next to her.

"Aw hell naw, never happening"

LSP grabbed the cup and downed it at super speed, shortly followed by Marceline with the other. They refilled the cups halfway.

Next the bottle landed on Cinnamon (They called him that because his last name was Bunn) and Pheobe. The orange haired girl shrugged and lent forward into a kiss with the other boy. Bonnie noticed Finn looking away.

The bottle turned once more and landed on Finn and Lady. Finn saw a sad look wash over Jake and the blond boy took on a brave stance.

"Sorry Lady, I'm doing this because I have to, not because I want to."

He sculls one cup of the liquid and looks up at the blonde girl who is hesitant to drink it.

"Since this is my decision and not yours I'll take one for the team."

Finn grabs the other cup and sculls that one as well, looking like he is about to throw up. He shakily fills them both back up halfway.

The bottle is spun once more and lands on Finn and Jake.

"Dude are you serious!"

Finn looks at the cup with disgust

"Just one more cup Finn come on"

"Dude, I don't think I can handle another cup."

They look at each other knowing the situation, Jake finally breaks the silence.

"Fine, we are good enough friends and we can take this like heroes. Not weird truce?"

"Okay. Not weird truce"

The boys shake hands and lean in hesitantly. They shut their eyes inching closer. Finally there lips touch slightly and they pull back coughing and spluttering. Bonnie is so caught up with laughing at the situation with everyone else she didn't notice Finn instantly spin the bottle after.

"HA Marcie and Bonnie, who's laughing now!"

The sound of Finns words felt like a sword piercing her gut. She looked up at the dark haired girl who was looking directly back with that same sharp look she always does. Bonnie breathed out.

_Oh well, this is going to be gross_

She reached for a cup from the middle, having to lean forward a little to reach them, as did Marceline.

She felt a hand grab the one reaching for the cup pulling her forward. Before she could make sense of the situation, a hand slid smoothly around her waist and a soft pair of lips touched hers. She let her hand fall on the other girls' shoulders as Marceline leant her head to her left and deepened the kiss. It lasted a few seconds before the two slowly broke apart. The dark haired girl poured some of her drink into the cup and sat back to her previous position whilst the pink haired girl paused for a moment in shock.

"Oh… um."

Flustered, she quickly poured some of her drink into the other cup and sat back, feeling hot and probably looking bright red. She glanced back at the other girl who was already back to spinning the bottle, as if nothing happened.

_Sh… She just. Oh my glob._

"Heyo ladies"

Everyone turned their heads to see who had addressed them. It was a slightly older boy with a white Mohawk falling right forward between his eyes.

"Mind if we join?"

"Ahh yes."

Marceline piped up.

"Aww come on Marcy, we just want to have a little fun babe."

The girl shot him a glance that was even worse then what Bonnibel had experienced herself.

"You shouldn't even be here. **Go away**"

The white haired boy just smirked back and sat to the right side of herself. Bonnie was shocked by the amount of courage he had, especially when up against Marceline. The dark haired girl noticed his grin straight away and Bubblegum could tell it took every bit of her strength not to flip.

"Whatever. I'm out of here."

Marceline got up from where she was seated and shoved the boy hard as she went passed. Trying to regain composer he flailed; accidently knocking the alcohol cup into the pink girl. Bonnie squeaked, trying to avoid the flying liquid, but to no avail.

"Oh shit!"

The boy looked at her with a genuine apologetic look.

"I am so sorry about that… ahh…"

The boy looked around

"Here. Come with me, we can get you cleaned up."

The boy held his hand out to her as he got up. Bonnibel notices LSP's smug glance in her peripheral and she decided to accept the offer, putting her hand in his.


End file.
